


Hella Good time

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is set up by a bar babe named Lily who had a douche bag boyfriend . Gabriel and Lucifer turn the tables and  leads to them having a delicious threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Good time

Gabriel felt really strange all day. He felt like he was being watched. He walked faster to the bar he was frequenting now a days. He put it out of his mind for a while though because he had been trying to score with this bartender since he seen you a few weeks ago. 

He sat down at the end of the bar like usual. She was the flavor of the week. He just had not tasted her yet. She was around 5'4 , Red hair with blond streaks and had tattoos on her body or at least what he could see of it. She was wearing tight jean and a low cut top. He rubbed his beard and pondered how to get her to look down his way without his powers. He still had his good looks.

She came over to him and filled his drink. He thanked her and smiled. She smiled back and winked.

He thought maybe I have a chance after all. It was getting close to close and the bouncer kicked everyone out. He waved at her . She waved back. She had been mostly distracted by a big biker dude with lots of tats. 

He decided to just give this one up. He walked back to his motel by the bar and opened the door. He threw his keys on the table. He flipped on the TV and flopped himself on the bed.

Was this what it was like to be human. He still had some powers but he saved most of it for important stuff. Thank god he had gotten out of porn because the market was falling. He was rich but liked traveling. 

He got up and took a shower. He let the water run over his body. Why was he still in this town he should go back to LA and his mansion. He turned off the water and dried off. He put on a robe and went out to lay down and watch some Tv.

 

He kicked back and flipped on the Tv. He was enjoying some 3 stooges and popcorn when he heard a knock. He got up and looked out the pep hole. There she was with a bottle of whiskey in her hands. 

He opened the door. He felt his eyebrow lift looking at her questionably

"Hi umm , I just needed to have a drink and I noticed you at the bar. Can I come in?" She asked with a husky voice

"Sure" He said taking the remote and turning off the TV.

She asked "Where are your glasses?

Gabriel went and got the glasses in the small kitchen

She poured the whiskey as he set the glasses down. She drank her drink down and poured another one immediately

"You ok?" Gabriel asked

"Yeah ohh I forgot I am Lulu." Lulu said and held out her hand. She took off her jacket and made sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So Lulu what brings you here?" Gabriel asked

"You look like you are lonely and I figured I would come here and keep you company. " Lulu said drinking another drink

"ok" Gabriel said drinking a drink he was confused she had looked not interested in him an hour ago. Why the sudden change he wanted to ask. He took another drink and sat down beside her . He let his hands do the walking and grabbed her and kissed her. Suddenly time stood still.

Gabriel pulled away and said "What the hell"

"Yep brother what the hell." Lucifer was in the corner standing. "I have been watching you all night. This lady and her big burly boyfriend think you have money and are going to rob you. Her boyfriend is outside the door. Since you think good of people I will tell you Lulu here is beat up on alot and her boyfriend is a scumbag. Still I think maybe we should have a little fun how about you bro?"

Gabriel was kinda pissed he got up snapped on his clothes . (Time was still frozen and Lucifer and him snapped outside the door to see big boyfriend on otherside of the door waiting for his cue. 

"Don't feel bad she does like you." Lucifer said as Gabriel smirked when they snapped back into the room.

"Well I have an idea" Gabriel picked up Lulu and He and Lucifer snapped her and them to his mansion.

 

Lulu woke up in a nitey and tied to a bed. She felt drugged. She looked around and saw props and cameras and The guy from the bar and a tall blond dude that looked well kinda hot. 

"Where am I?" Lulu asked

Gabriel came over and said "You are in my world now. Guess I will have to show what I do to bad girls." Gabriel unstrapped her and undressed himself. "I am Gabriel and this is Lucifer"

She nodded

Lucifer came over and had a paddle in his hand

"Lulu you have been a bad girl. You might as well just be bad some more so my brother and me can have fun. " He then turned her over and put her across his knee. 

"What do you have in mind?" She said but instead of her sounding innocent she sounded like she was used to this kinda play

Lucifer laughed "I knew you would be fun" He took the paddle and smacked her ass until it was red "Her yelling she wanted more and harder"

"Damn brother you were right." Gabriel said taking lulu across his naked lap and took the paddle from Lucifer. He smacked her until she was crying.

Lucifer stood up and snapped his fingers removed his clothes. So while Gabriel was paddling her he stood in front of her and pulled up her head.

"You see me?" Luci asked she nodded "Good take me in your mouth and do not bite" He shoved his massive member in her mouth. She took in to the hilt and sucked it while Gabriel stopped paddling and took his hand and healed her. 

"You're a softie" Lucifer said

Gabriel slid out and put his face in her crotch and licked 

She moaned and deep throated Luci.

Luci tilted his head back and loved the sensation of her moaning while sucking him. 

Gabriel was working his fingers into her honey pot while licking her nub. She was cuming so hard. She was bouncing on his face while working her mouth on Luci.

Gabriel usually did not like sharing but this was turning him on. He got up behind her and entered her working his cock in and out of her he was feeling so good. Lucifer pulled her off him and told his brother to lay down .

Gabriel stopped and pulled out laying down . Lulu put her mouth on Gabriel's cock tasting all her honey pot juices and sucked it deeply Gabriel was in heaven . She put her ass in the air so Lucifer could enter her. 

Lucifer slide his cock in her making her orgasm. Lucifer then smacked her as he was going in and out of her. It made her tighten her pussy around his cock every time he smacked her. He was close to coming and he heard Gabriel moan Lulu swallowed every drop.

Lucifer pulled her up and turned her around and made her swallow his cum also. 

Lulu got up and showered. When she came back out the boys were ready to go again and this time Gabriel slide her on to his cock right away. She was on top. Lucifer came in from behind and slide his cock in her ass after he put lube on his tip 

She felt every inch of his massive cock go into her ass as Gabriel worked his cock in and out her pussy. Gabriel reached up and pinched her nipples. She moaned bouncing on him and Lucifer until they all came.

 

They lay there tired and happy. 

"So what happened to my ex boyfriend?" Lulu asked

"Well he got ass raped by my demons" Lucifer said

They all laughed


End file.
